Supernatural Family
by Reesewrites
Summary: Just a short Wincest one-shot my friend Alex thought of one night. What would have if Dean had a daughter? No more hunting and pain, life just falling into place. Written by Alex and I. Might continue if we get any ideas.


Dean opened the passenger door of the Impala for Nora, and she hopped inside quickly, not at all concerned that she could barely see over top of the dash. He smiled watching her as she began to sing along to ACDC, her green eyes shining as brightly as his. She had a beautiful singing voice, just like her mother Melody. Dean thought back, he and Sam had been dating for over a year, and back then that job had almost torn them apart. They ran into a pack of sirens, one of whom was Melody. She seduced Dean with her song, and Sam didn't get there in time to prevent what happened next. A shiver went through Dean as he remembered how horrible he had felt. _Still_felt. Sam had been so angry and hurt, and all Dean could say was that he didn't mean to and he loved Sam more than anything. Just less than a year later a siren showed up at their door holding a baby. She told Dean that Melody had died and that the child was his. Sam was standing behind him silent and Dean thought that that was it, Sam was leaving forever. His brother surprised him then by stepping forward and telling him he couldn't turn his back on her, she was family. Sam had proved to Dean again one of the reasons he loved him. Sam would do anything for his family, and when Dean needed him, Sam was there without question. The siren placed the baby in Dean's arm and told him her name, Nora. The name her mother had chosen for her, it meant 'light', something Sam and Dean had needed back then. He would never admit it even now, but Dean had been terrified. How could he raise a child with any bit of normalcy? He couldn't imagine that she would come to like him, or even love him.

Dean smiled turning the corner towards their house. "Can I drive soon, Daddy?" Nora's voice broke through his thoughts.

He chuckled at her, ruffling her hair. "Maybe." _When you get a little older, squirt. _Dean thought to himself. He didn't mind a little danger, but he could never put her at risk. She was too precious.

They pulled up the gravel driveway to the country home Sam and him had bought. Sam and Dean had stopped being hunters when they took Nora in, they knew they couldn't put her in danger. So Dean got a job at the garage and Sam worked at the local diner as a cook. Almost before the vehicle stopped moving Nora opened the door and ran for the house. She threw the house door open, running inside with Dean on her heels.

Inside the house, delicious smells floated out from the kitchen, which was right where Nora was headed. At the sound of little footsteps, Sam turned away from cooking on the stove, his 'kiss the cook' apron hanging loose, and hair pulled back behind his head, his smile becoming huge as he saw their daughter run into the room. That had been a change too, but one Dean couldn't be more happy about. When Nora had gone from being Dean's daughter that Sam was willing to help take care of, to _their_daughter.

"Papa!" Nora shouted as she flung herself up into Sam's open ready arms. He picked her up high and held her close, asking her how her day went as she hugged his neck. "Daddy said he would let me drive soon." Nora told him.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean around her. "Did he now?" Before any joke could be made, there was a knock on the door. "That must be Castiel." Sam said, setting Nora down.

With the same enthusiasm she had had entering the house, she ran back to the door shouting, "Uncle Cas!" Sam and Dean both chuckled and then Dean made his way to Sam's side, snaking an arm around his waist, and gave him a kiss. "Honey, I'm home." He laughed, smiling as Sam rolled his eyes. Nora reappeared in the kitchen pulling Castiel after her. Dean stepped back and unbound himself from Sam, as Sam turned back to manage the food on the stove. Nora pulled Castiel to the table and brought out her homework for them to work on. Dean leaned against the door frame and smiled with contentment.

"What's that handsome smile about?" Sam asked him, turning only his head to cast a smirk at Dean.

Dean shrugged."I'm just happy."


End file.
